Fixing this
by happyclip
Summary: Legolas wants to make his father proud, help the people of greenwood, and make a difference to something bigger than himself. By solving an old feud between Rivendell and Greenwood he hopes to achieve all he hopes for in one go. No romance
1. Chapter 1

**Ima make Legolas the hero for once, instead of the victim. It seems like bad stuffs always happenin to him in fics, so I figured I was gonna make him real proud of himself and make him fix a big problem. **

**Im a little stuck on my other story. Writers block I guess. Its called **_**How I'd hoped you'd be.**_** If you wanna maybe give me an idea so I can hurry up on it that'd be good.**

**Ok so no romance, or anything like that. Maybe a little bad words. Maybe. Little violence. I'm thinking maybe he'll save the twins on his way to Rivendell, wanna tell me if that's a good idea. I'm really not sure here. I feel like poop right now. **

**Im thinkin maybe this is a few years before FOTR, well not a few. Legolas is like a young adult. 19 or 20 ish. I don't know how old he is on the fellowship, but ima guess its older that 20 ish by at least a little. Maybe this is during the hobbit? That's why Legolas was never mentioned in it? **

**I don't know what happened to his mom, but shes not there. I like him not having a mom, I dont know why, I just do. Also, book Legolas. Dark hair. Like in the book. I don't like the idea of blond Legolas. I don't want him to look to much like his dad. And they never tell you eye color, but there are so may fics with blue, so Ima go with green. **

**Also I have the flu, so im not to concerned with spelling and grammer. Like I said before, I feel like poop. Rewarmed poop. So if I messed up too much don't badger me, the flu sucks a lot. Not a little. A lot. **

After the war a new fight began when a feud was started. The king of the woodland realm had blamed the lord of the last homely house for the death of his father. The lord Elrond was said to be the greatest healer in all of middle earth, but he could not save someone who really mattered. He had wasted his time an ordinary soldier while the former king had bleed to death being treated by a second class medic.

Legolas had heard this lecture so many times in his life he could tell recite it back to his father perfectly, every pause, every breath, and every hand movement. He knew the whole thing but he always had to pay attention during his fathers' rant. Every few minutes Thranduil would have Legolas repeat back to him what he had just said, when Legolas got it wrong his father would lecture him about the importance of paying attention to all detail.

When he had been younger Legolas' mother would often come in during these lessons, with a plate of fruits or breads, and would give the prince a break from what always felt like the longest hours of his life.

His mother would sit across from him, next to his father, and talk to them while they all snacked on whatever treats she had brought with her that day. Sometimes she could get Thranduil to end the morning lecture early and come out riding or walking to go exploring with his family.

"Have you even heard what I've been saying to you?" Thranduil scolded bringing Legolas from his pleasant thoughts. The prince shock his head and his father et put a heavy sigh. "How many times must I tell you?"

Legolas shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry father; i did not mean to let my mind wander." He sat up straighter and clasped his hands in his lap, waiting for his father to continue. Instead, the king got up and paced a little before going to look out the window.

"And now he wants a trade agreement." Thranduil muttered leaning on the frame of the window. "How he found out about the food shortage is what I want to know."

Legolas stood and came up besides his father. "Perhaps this is an opportunity we cannot turn down. To make peace with them, we need the supplies, and they are willing to give them." Legolas paused to let his father answer, but when none came he continued. "It would not hurt to find out what they want in return. The summer has been so dry for so many years now; we do not have enough food to last half way through winter. "

His father turned from the window to face him. "I'll send a message to inform the half-elf that Galion and a party of guards will be escorting you to Rivendell in two week." He began to walk out the door, and when he reached it he spoke to Legolas without turning around. "You've made a good argument, and I think it's time you prove yourself. You'll be coming of age soon; you'll need to start being an adult now.

Legolas sat on the stone wall surrounding the training grounds, swinging his legs instead of letting them hang. He was one of the younger elves in Greenwood, so he spent most of his free time around those who were a god deal older than him. One of these people was his closest friend, Kelmarn. He was a master swordsmen and the head trainer for fourth degree warriors. Which Legolas was one of, though not proud of it, his training went much slower than all the other warriors-to-be. He had the skill level of a class two warrior, but the tested him much harder than anyone else.

The training to be qualified to fight was rather complicated, which is how Greenwood fighters got the reputation of being so skill. The newest were called class five; the most skilled were elite, in between were the others. They were numbers one through four, and the lower your number, the more skilled you are.

"He said I need to prove myself, start being an adult." Legolas said to Kelmarn, who was leaning on the wall next to him.

Elbowing him in the side he teased the prince. "Maybe you could start by finally passing you test?" Legolas shoved the trainer while laughing.

"Maybe if I was tested the same way as everyone else." He complained sticking out his tongue; the other elf laughed hard and did the same back to the prince. "I can beat you with a bow, and I eat that blonde elite in a fist fight. I think I should move on." The prince said giving the other a pleading look. "Someone could tell my father I'm more than ready to go to a new class level." He said whispering like it was a big secret.

"And should I tell your father the part about the fight you got into, I was under the impression you wanted to avoid that argument." Kelmarn laughed and nudged the prince in the side pointing to the training ground. "Looks like you're up."

Legolas nodded and ran up to take position in the firing line. Today he was training with the class ones in archery, who ever hit the most targets with a perfect bulls' eye in the shortest amount of time would go to the next round. Last time he had made it to round three.

The first round you went against fifteen others; Legolas won this one with ease, and went on to round two. During which you had to split the arrow of the person who went before you, this one was against ten other people. Legolas made it past this round because he was second to last, and the guy behind him missed the target completely. The next round was against four others.

The next round was where Legolas had messed up the last three times he had competed, you had to fire two arrows at once, and hit both targets right in the center. He always managed to hit one, but never had he gotten both on the target.

He came up to potion and took aim, angling his bow so it was almost flat against his upturned arm; he took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart, and released his shot. He waited to hear the crowd's reaction before looking up. When they started to shoot he looked to the targets, both has his green tipped arrows right in the center. He had made it.

During the next round an apple was tied to a tree branch and swung side to side. They would keep going till only two people were left. Then it was the last round and the winner would be congratulated by the king. This happened once a month, and for a year it had been Legolas' goal to get his fathers' pride all to himself.

Legolas was the second to shoot, the guy in front of his cut the apple, but did not pin it to the tree, so he was out. Legolas took aim, he felt his body tense with the bow string, and released the arrow. It went straight and exploded the apple, the arrow landing in the tree, bits of apple skin stuck to it.

Legolas turned his head to the judges; they were leaning into each other talking, the apple was not pinned to the tree, but he had gone right through it. Legolas finally allowed his self to breath after a few minutes when the head judge stood p and signaled that his shot was allowed.

Legolas headed to the end of the line his arrow was removed and a new apple was stung. The apples they were using were made of wax and paints, because of the shortage they did not wish to waste food.

When he had been little they would let the elflings run out and pick up the broken apples to eat, but not anymore. The apples were not eatable, and there were no more elflings in greenwood.

As he waited for his next turn he scanned the crowd with his eyes, looking for the golden haired head of his father. One more person got out by the time it was his turn again, if he made it this round he would be one of the final two. He turned his head and looked one last time for the king before taking aim.

The arrow went straight, and through the apple. The force of the blow broke the string and the arrow, with the apple still on it landed in the tree next to the target tree.

After a few minutes of nervously wringing his hands together the judges cleared his shot and he moved to the back of the line. The next archer to go made the shot, his apple too exploded and was cleared by the judges. The next archer aimed too high and cut the string and missed the goal.

The guy behind Legolas clasped his shoulder and shook him. "We did it!" He said excitedly. Legolas turned and grabbed his hand; they hugged each other and slapped each other's backs as the judges announced the next round. The challenge was always different and both competitors waited eagerly to hear what it was.

"The two champions with take aim at the same time, and the one to hit to target, in dead center, first wins. If the second arrow knocks the first out of the target, they will shoot again. They can us as may arrows as they need to knock the other out, but they can't refill the quivers, only us u what they have left. "The head judge sat back down as a smaller target was brought to the field and put farther away than any of the others had been.

"Good luck." Legolas said patting the other guys shoulder while they moved out to take position.

"You too kid." The warrior said back. "Right or left side?" He asked when they had reached the starting line. Legolas shock his head and the other elf moved to sand at his left side. "I'm taking left then."

The other elf had gotten the shot first, but Legolas was able to knock it out with his shot. They did this back and forth till the warrior had one arrow and Legolas had two. The warrior fired his last shot, getting it right in the center, and Legolas fired his second to last.

It landed a few inches off, so he too aims again with his last shot. He could hear the crowd and him opponent cheering, and looked around for his father one last time and let go of his arrow. It split the other warriors' arrow, he lost.

He grabbed the other guy shoulder and cheered for him. "You won!" He said with a big grin. The other guy lifted him in the air and wrapped his arms around Legolas laughing and screaming when he did this.

He set the prince down and went running at his wife in the crowd; they would get to go meet the king, he would receive a medal of honor and Legolas was happy for him, even if he was disappointed about losing.

As he turned to head back to Kelmarn, he saw his father looking straight at him. He did not look proud; he looked angry, very angry.

**Maybe you wanna review, cheer me up so i dont die of misery from this flu? Give me a reason to want to wake up tomorrow. I'll try to work on the other too, im just stuck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So now that I'm not sick and dying, I wanna put more depth into my story. Make it better. And since Legolas is a teen ager, I think he's a little more angsty than he let on in the first chapter. I'll put more work into grammer too. **

**Sorry its been soooo long. Pneumonia got me after my flu stopped getting me. You cant type if you cant breath! (Insert false happy smile here)**

**Warning, not owned by me, blah, blah, blah, you know the deal. Enjoy! (review) **

Legolas sat outside his father's office, he could hear the king yelling at his friend, and knew he would be next. He wrung his hands around once another till they were all red. He looked around the large corridor, tracing the carved designs; match those of the gate to Greenwood, with his eyes around the frame of his father's office door.

Finally the door opened Kelmarn walked out; he looked at Legolas and quickly looked away when the prince looked up. A moment later Thranduil called for Legolas to enter, his voice sounded strained and tired. He straightened his hair, brushed off his clothing and unwrinkled his shirt before taking a deep breath and walking in to face his father's wrath.

An hour later, after hearing his father rant for so long Legolas shifted in his chair. He knew he had brought this one on himself; he had been told, not even a month prior, to stop going to higher level training grounds to practice.

"I though you showed promise this morning Legolas, but no. The second I turn my back you're out playing around, doing what I forbid you too. What do you have to say for yourself?" Thranduil stood in front of Legolas, who was sitting in the chair before his fathers' desk, the king has hands on his hips and a scornful look on his face. After a few minutes Thranduil grabbed his chin and force Legolas to look him in the eyes. "Well?" He screamed, "Why Legolas? First you get yourself shot on patrol, then you disregard all your duties, and when I finally think you have started acting correctly, I find you have been going behind my back again!" Legolas winced and bit down harder on his already sore bottom lip, his father listing his mistakes made them seem even worse than before. Legolas looked up and meet his fathers' eyes for a moment, Thranduil was angry but most of all he felt betrayed. When Legolas looked away from his fathers' gaze down to his lap, he saw his fathers' shadow move across the floor over to the window. "I don't understand where I went wrong with you."

Legolas opened his mouth to respond but found he did not know what to say. When he finally thought of something, his mouth could not form the words he meant to say. After a few minutes the king walked past Legolas and left the room, slamming the door so hard Legolas felt like the room shook. Legolas leaned forward will this forehead meet his knees, he ran his hair through his hands, trying to think of how to fix thing with his father.

"The whole world is so messed up…" He whispered to himself noticing how small his voice sounded, and how small he felt. His father blamed his actions on himself, so he would make his father proud. Not by winning some stupid contest, but by doing what he shoud have all along. He would act perfect, dress as a prince, and act as a prince, and eat like a prince, and even sleep like a prince. He would be perfect.

Legolas dressed nicely and did his hair in perfectly straight braid for the evening meal. He arrived early and helped set up the table when they had finished he sat in his designated chair besides his fathers' chair. The majority of the councilors showed up before Galion and Thranduil walked in together. Tonight they would all discuss plans for legolas' upcoming journey to Rivendell, and how many changes this trade could bring, good or bad.

Legolas had made the suggestion for the first a month before, when a letter came from Rivendell proposing a trade. For the past few weeks he had been working with a group of trade experts, learning everything he would need to know for the meeting tonight.

Everyone spoke among themselves as they waited for the first course and drink to be served, but as soon as the food was on the table discussion began, and soon turned to arguments. Legolas felt he was well prepaired, but soon they began yelling over the top of him and he could not get them to listen. To him it seemed they did not even hear him and these arguments did not seem to be increasing Legolas' chance of traveling to Rivendell.

"But I do not see how trade with them will help. Yes we need food, but we have enough to go around from Laketown." One of the head advisers said slamming his hands down on either side of his plate.

Legolas looked around the table and did not think anyone would respond, so he decided it was his turn to increase his chance to finally get a word in. "We have enough to go around, but Laketown does not. And we barely have enough food; no one is full right now." He said sweeping his hand over the table to point out the small and simple proportions on their plates. "There is no fish, our crops are dead again this year, and Laketowns people are hungry too. Rivendell has more than enough food; I've heard the humans who live around their have the girth to prove it." Legolas said drawing a laugh from a few of the advisers.

The advisers talked quietly for a few minutes as Thranduil spoke with Galion and Legolas. "You'll of course be one of his escorts," The king said to his trusted friend before turning to his son, "and you will be listening to everything he tells you. A group of ten warriors will be going with you, of your choosing Galion, as well as one other adviser, besides you and Legolas." The king stood, squaring his shoulders and beckoning Legolas and Galion to stand beside him. "I have heard your arguments, and though there are risks, I believe a trade agreement with Rivendell would be the best option for the time being." Thranduil paused and let the councilors let what he had said soak in. "My son, Crowned Prince Legolas will be leading the delegates and negotiators, and will be in charge of whether or not the agreement goes through."

"He's far too young My Lord!" Called out one of the advisers towards the end of the table, Master Metnar. Who was Legolas's main tutor in history of human realms, which was not really a subject he enjoyed or put any effort in to.

"I believe my son is ready for this task…" Thranduil started but was cut off by several others yelling out what they thought was best. Legolas sat back down, as did Galion, but his father stayed standing facing the group of yelling elves.

"It's not a safe journey!" The man closest to Legolas said while grabbing the princes' narrow shoulder with his big hand. Legolas winced and tried to pull away from his strong grip and could not. "He is too young," The elf said standing up, "and he is too weak. He will be hurt, maybe killed!" Thranduil was looking straight at the adviser and him back at the king, they seemed to be staring each other down.

"I think I know what my son can or cannot handle, and this is something he can." Thranduil took the others hand and pried it off Legolas, grabbing his son and dragging him to his feet besides him. "Legolas, Galion and One other of you will be going. I have not decided who as of yet, each of you will be interviewed for the task by me personally. I will send ten guards with him; they will be chosen through interviews as well, but they will be done by both Galion and Legolas. That is finally, I have chosen what will be done. The party will be sent out in exactly one week." Thranduil released Legolas and the advisers to the hall, he would call in each of them, one at a time.

Legolas was called first, Galion and his father had needed to speak to each other before them spoke to him. As he walked back and took his seat both the older elves where very quiet, but as soon as he sat they began speaking. "You're beginning training as a class three warrior from here on out Legolas." Galion said with a bright smile and a pat on his back.

"You'll be trained all week on minor medical procedures; you have proven yourself to me my child." Thranduil also set his hand on Legolas back before drawing him into a quick hug. Legolas stiffened at first, hugs were not something he got often or really ever, but relaxed and hugged his father back.

"Thank you, Adar." He said with a bow before getting up and leaving the room. His first lesson was in the morning, and he wanted to be prepared. On the way to his room he stopped at the library and picked up books to study from. He would impress the tutors tomorrow, and his father.

**I may have made him a little more narcotic than I planned, but it works I think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If i try to explain why i have been gone so long it will sound like excuses. So Ima just cut to it; sorry ive been gone. **

**BTW my roommates suck. The stole my stuff. So if you have not already gone to college, lock up everything. I mean everything, even food.  
**

**Warning, language violence **

Legolas turned around quickly, thrusting his left blade into an oncoming enemy while pulling his right out of another. He stood up tall and looked around the area for any others close to him. His party had come across a patrol from Rivendell, who were facing a large gathering of orcs, outnumbered sorely easily having ten beasts for every one soldier. Those in Legolas' party who could fight jumped into the battle behind him and those who could not went ahead to the border to seek help.

As Legolas swung one knife and stabbed with the other he realized he had gotten farther from the group. Hearing a yelp behind him Legolas turned to see one of elves of the Rivendell party catch an arrow in his left leg. Legolas rushed over to help the ellon, getting to him just in time to stop the orcs' blade from landing its killing blow.

After fighting off the closest of the orcs Legolas took a second to yank off his belt and throw it down besides the injured soldier. "Tie it tight around you thigh!" He instructed, "Right above the wound. It will help with the bleeding."

Legolas still stood close to the other elf as the battle raged on but when at last the battle started drawing to a close he had forgotten all about the wounded ellon. It was finally nearing dawn and the eastern sky was lighting up, showing faint pink clouds and a light yellowish glow in the far distant.

When Legolas saw there were no more enemies he finally let his self have a moment to suck air into his now aching chest. He had been slammed into the trunk of a tree by an orc who had come at him faster than the others. He dropped his blades on the ground and bent over, supporting his torso by putting his hands on his knees, while trying hard to catch his breath before Galion saw him. After a moment he reopened his eyes and stood up to look around. Seeing the warrior who he had saved he walked over and knelt beside the wounded ellon. The warriors eyes were closed and in a panic Legolas dropped to his knees and shook the warrior, who's eyes shot open immediately as he gasped out loudly in shock and pain.

When he was able to the warrior gave Legolas as mean stare and bit down hard on his tongue, as if to keep himself from swearing or gasping in pain again. "You are in pain?" He asked biting down on his own bottom lip, a nervous habit that his father often told him to stop doing.

"Thanks for the belt." The other said to Legolas with out meeting his eyes, regarding the wood-elf like a child. "Can you fetch your leader for me?" The warrior spoke while sitting him self up and looking for a close by tree he could lean on. Legolas looked at him in shock at first but then realized who it was who he was helping.

Legolas shock his head in disbelief as he slipped an arm behind the ellon, helping him to lean against the nearest tree. "You are Elrond's son, one of the twins." Legolas' smile widened as he said those words, he was besides one of the hero he grew up hearing all about*."I am Legolas Thranduilion. I am headed to Imaldirs to speak with you father, Lord Elrond."

"Oh," The ellon said, a slight look of shamed crossed his face as he realized how he had addressed the Prince. "I am the younger twin, Elrohir. Our party was ambushed, we were unable to hold out for long, it is lucky for us you and your people came when they did."

Legolas let out a slight laugh and stood up, "Are you well enough to walk if you lean against me?" Elrohir nodded and stuck his hand int he air for the other elf to grab on to. Legolas pulled the elder up and slung his arm over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around Elrohir's waist.

Elrohir grunted every time he put weigh on his wounded leg and ended up leaned heavily on the shorter elf as they made slow progress toward the main group where the healers would most likely be.

Half way to their goal and elf identical to the one leaning on the Prince came rushing over. The other elf had bloody bandages on his left bicep and his arm was in a sling. Legolas smiled depite the situation and turned his head to Elrohir, "Elladan?"

"I lost sight of you Dan," Elrohir said as his twin came closer, "I got distracted looking around for you, and got shot."

Elladan chuckled and motioned to his arm, "We are similar in not just looks. I have done the same, but my injury comes from a filthy orc knife." Elladan looked at Legolas up and down, judging his ablitity to help his younger brother. "Please elfling, You should try and carry him, if you are able, his leg is bleeding enough as it is."

Legolas immediately began following orders, he leaned down, placing his arm behind the elfs knees he swung him up into his arms. "Normally i would protest, just so you know, but i am tired and the loss of blood is making me feel very cold." Elrohir said resting his head on the younger beings shoulder.

*They are older than him. By a bit i guess.

I imagine that Mirkwood elves would sound differently than Lorien or Rivendell elves. Cause they are more having distant between them than the other two.


End file.
